1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of clean-up and pick-up tools operated by pushing or pulling a handle post to scoop up and bag excrement or other debris from hard or soft surfaces, and specifically deals with an inexpensive, easily operated clean-up tool which will pick up and bag excrement and other debris without soiling the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore provided devices for picking up dog excrement and the like from grass and concrete surfaces have required dumping of the picked up material into a separate receptacle, thus frequently soiling the user. These devices generally took the form of conventional dust pans, tongs and spade-like scoops, all of which required manual removal of the picked up material into a separate receptacle. It would, therefore, be an improvement in the art to provide a clean-up tool which not only picks up debris but also discharges it into a disposable receptacle carried by the tool.